Such earrings are known, which are maintained suspended from the ear by a fastening portion inserted in a pierced hole in said ear, which may either be rectilinear or curved, in particular for earrings of which the decorative part is pendant. In the latter case, the fastening post is in the form of an upturned V of which the generally curved apex forms the fastening portion intended to be placed in the hole pierced in the ear lobe. When the fastening portion is placed in position in the pierced hole, each of the two arms of the V of the fastening post is visible, since the two arms extend downwardly on either side of the pierced hole so as to cause the decorative part to descend along the cheek of the person wearing the earring.
Whatever the shape of the decorative part, the V of this fastening post is substantially included in a vertical plane, when the earring is maintained in position of use for a user in vertical position.
In the particular case of a large-hoop earring, the V lies in the mean plane of the earring, which in that case corresponds to the median plane of the decorative ring part. In this way, the fastening post lies in a vertical plane when the decorative part is in vertical position.
However, the curved fastening portion generally remains poorly positioned in the hole pierced in the ear, which, for its part, is substantially rectilinear and has a natural tendency to slide forwardly or rearwardly of the ear lobe, causing the introduction of one of the two arms of the V in the pierced hole, which is somewhat inaesthetic.
In addition, it often happens that the earrings are poorly positioned with respect to the cheeks of the person wearing them, which is inaesthetic. The shortcoming is all the greater when the decorative ring part is large and/or in the form of a ring, in particular for earrings of large-hoop type, which are desired to be parallel to the cheeks in the vicinity of the lobe, i.e. parallel to the sagittal plane of the wearer's face, the latter corresponding to the plane of symmetry of the face.
When two similar earrings are worn and in particular for large-hoop earrings, it is in that case preferable that they be parallel to each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an earring, which enables this aesthetic shortcoming to be avoided.